Joey and Lauren - Ten Days
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey has ten days to make Lauren his date for the prom, will he succeed or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collaboration between Disarranging on Twitter and I. Let us know what you think…**

Day 1:

Prom was 10 days away and Mum was forcing me to go, only because it was the first time since she was able to choose my outfits that she'd see me in a dress. I zoned out on her as she continued to prattle on about various dress colours and fabrics. None of that interested me…

JOEY'S POV:

"So who're you taking to prom this year?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow at me

As I was about to answer him, another friend of mine, Anthony, Tyler's brother interjected… "How about this year we make it interesting? Give Joey a challenge?"

"What were you thinking?" I inquired, intrigued by what he had to say

"We pick a girl for you and you have to get her to go as your date" he informed me

"I've got the perfect candidate" Tyler proclaimed, rubbing his hands together gleefully

"Go on then?" I questioned

Motioning over to another table on the field, I saw him pointing at Lauren Branning, sat with her best friend, Poppy…

"You're not serious? She'll never agree" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You've said it yourself, no one can resist your charms" Tyler replied "you scared of being rejected?"

"Nope. Okay, you're on" I informed him "10 days and Lauren Branning will be my date to the prom"

Tyler and Anthony nodded their heads in agreement and I shook hands with both of them. How was I going to work this?

LAUREN'S POV:

Poppy had gone off to the library and I told her I'd meet her there, too busy studying for an exam I had last period. Looking up from my book as I heard footsteps approach the table, I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I saw Joey Cross appear at the table…

"Can I help you or are you just gonna stand there gawping all day?" I questioned

"You know something, I've always liked your feistiness" he admitted, sitting down opposite me

"Really? That's very interesting" I replied "are you gonna get to the point of why you came over here to bother me or what?"

"Do you have a date for the prom?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yep" I informed him, smirking as his face dropped. With shock, possibly? I couldn't tell…

"Who with?" he inquired

"Poppy" I replied "we're going together, making a stand seeing as though our Mum's are forcing us to go"

"If your Mum's are forcing you, why not go the whole hog and have an actual date?" he suggested

"And you think I should let you take me, is that what you're saying?" I questioned

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I know how guys like you work" I informed him "you'll take a girl to the prom, treat her nicely all evening and then go in for the kill at the end of the night and then spread rumours around school for the next week saying she's a frigid cow and make her a laughing stock. That won't be me. Period"

Packing up my things quickly, I shoved everything into my bag and hurried off to my exam which would be starting in fifteen minutes time, leaving Joey shocked at my outburst…

**So, thoughts? Back tomorrow with day 2: how will Lauren react when she realises Joey's got into her head?**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

Since yesterday when I'd seen Joey and he'd asked me to prom, yes, you can laugh, I won't blame if you do, I hadn't seen anything of him. It felt as though he was almost going out of his way to avoid me and make sure he wasn't seen because most days I'd see him two or three times a day as we moved around school to our various classes but today and the rest of yesterday, there'd been nothing…

Sitting in the art studio after school hours always felt weird, but it was also peaceful, which is why I loved sitting in here to work on my artwork. Standing back and looking at my final year piece, I smiled, happy with myself at my work…

"Looks good, Lauren. Looks really good" Joey's voice spoke, startling me

Spinning around, he was stood, leaning against the doorjamb, a smile on his face…

"How did you get in here? I'm the only one who has keys" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I have my ways. So, what's it meant to be?" he questioned, stepping further into the room

"A depiction of my life" I informed him, smiling as I turned back to my work

"And where am I?" he inquired

I looked at him and glared, turning back to the easel that the A5 board was propped upon, pointing to a tiny, miniscule dot in the corner… "Right here"

"Ouch, that cuts, Lauren" he replied, chuckling lightly

"You should go. I've got to pack up and get home" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I can always help?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I'm fine, thanks though" I assured him, starting to move around the art room

"I guess I'll see you then?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll see you" I mirrored, looking up as he walked out of the door

"Lauren, dinner" Mum shouted up the stairs as I sat on my bed, doodling away

"What?" I whispered to myself as I looked down at my sketchpad, a portrait of Joey's face looking back up at me

"Lauren, did you hear me?" Mum shouted again

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute" I shouted back

Sighing heavily, I shook my head and shut my sketchpad, placing it onto my bedside table before leaving the room, making my way downstairs for dinner…

JOEY'S POV:

I was playing what happened in the art room with Lauren over and over again in my head. To think I was that insignificant to her as she'd very much pointed out hurt. And I didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the bet? Yeah, that had to be it…

"Joey, I've been shouting you for the past ten minutes. What's going on?" Mum asked, making her way into my room

"Mum, can you not just burst in please?" I proclaimed

"Well if you'd have answered me then maybe I wouldn't have to. What's wrong?" she inquired

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. What's up anyway?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Dinner's ready" she informed me

"Good, I'm starving" I proclaimed, making my way out of the room, turning back to her as she didn't follow "are you coming or what?"

"There's something with going on with you, Joseph, and I'll find out what it is" she assured me

LAUREN'S POV:

After having dinner and helping Mum clean up and load the dishwasher, I made my way back upstairs to get organised for bed and do an hour's study before bed. Shutting my door behind me, I moved to my bed and reached for my sketchpad, hoping by some miracle the drawing of Joey wouldn't be there but I was wrong. I turned the page and there it was, clear as day for anyone to see. Why had I drawn it? Had Joey Cross really got into my head? No, he couldn't have…


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-posted because of an error. I called Joey a Branning instead of a Cross, and just to clarify, no, they're not related…**

Day 3:

"Are you busy tonight?" Joey asked me as he walked over to my table in the library

"Depends" I informed him, glancing up at him from the books I was focused on

"On what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"On what you're gonna ask me" I replied "can you get on with it please? I've gotta study"

"How do you fancy coming to a party with me tonight?" he asked

"A party, with you, Joey Cross? I don't think so" I chuckled

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because I've heard what happens between you and girls at parties. That won't be me" I informed him

"Nothing will happen, I promise" he assured me. I looked up at him and into his eyes, seeing sincerity pour from them "we'll go, we'll have a couple of drinks and a laugh and then I'll walk you home"

"Are you serious? Nothing will happen and you'll walk me home?" I inquired

"Scout's Honour" he replied "so what do you say?"

"Go on then, why not. I could use a night away from the books. Pick me up at 7" I informed him

"Hang on, I don't know where you live" he admitted as he went to walk away from me

"You're a smart guy, I'm sure you'll find out somehow" I informed him, smirking at him

"So what's this Joey guy like then?" Mum questioned as she helped me choose an outfit

"I don't really know him that well if I'm honest with you" I admitted "but from what I do know is he's handsome and charming"

"And what about this party you're going to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What about it?" I inquired, holding a playsuit up against my body in front of my mirror

"Who's hosting it? Whereabouts is it and who'll be there?" she asked

"I don't know, I don't know and I don't know" I admitted "but Mum, I'm 16 years old, I'll be fine. And Joey will look after me. He's not a bad guy"

"I think your Dad and I will be the judge of that once he gets here to pick you up" she informed me

"So I could be getting ready for nothing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, pretty much. I'll leave you to it" she replied, smiling at me before leaving the room

Sighing heavily, I flopped back onto my bed, wondering what tonight would bring…

JOEY'S POV:

After tracking down Poppy, I'd managed to get Lauren's address out of her. Making my way up the steps of number 5 Albert Square, I was just about to knock on the door when the door opened, Lauren's Dad standing in front of me…

"You must be Joey. Come in" he informed me, motioning for me to step into the house

"Thank you, Mr. Branning" I replied, shoving my hands into my pockets uncomfortably

"Lauren won't be long. She's just finishing getting ready. Three things, number one, who's hosting this party?" he inquired

"My friend, Tyler Moon" I informed him "he lives just out of Walford"

Nodding his head, satisfied with my answer he continued… "Number two, I want her back here by 11pm, no later, got it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"And number three, don't let her have too much to drink. One glass, maybe two. That's it. Okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head again, my head turning as I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Lauren making her way down to me. She looked amazing…

"You've not been interrogating Joey whilst I've been getting ready, have you, Dad?" she asked

"Nope, he and I have just been getting to know each other, haven't we, Joey?" he inquired

I nodded my head in agreement, smiling at Lauren weakly… "You ready to go?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "There's no need to look so worried, Dad. I'll be fine"

"Remember what I said, Joey" Mr. Branning warned, shooting a glance at me as I opened the door, letting Lauren step out first

LAUREN'S POV:

"You look gorgeous, Lauren" Joey informed me as we walked through the Square

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at him warmly "so who's party is this or am I gonna have to guess?"

"I don't wanna tell you because you'll turn around and wanna go home" he admitted

"Please tell me it's not who's I think it is?" I begged, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm sorry" he sighed "if you wanna go home, I completely understand"

"No, no, I'll endure it. Can't let this go to waste, can I?" I inquired

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm sure. Let's go and enjoy it" I replied, smiling at him warmly

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I walked into Tyler's front room, me grabbing us a couple of drinks from the makeshift bar that had been set up. Placing my hand on her lower back, I guided her out of the room and out into the conservatory where it was quieter…

"Why was everyone staring at me?" she questioned, taking a sip of her drink

"Maybe because you look amazing?" I suggested "I don't know"

"Yeah right" she scoffed "but thank you. If you wanna go off and see your mates, I'll be okay here"

"I'm not leaving you on your own" I informed her

"Joey, I'm a big girl. I'll be okay on my own for half an hour" she assured me

"I know, but I'm not leaving you" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"I didn't know you had dimples" she proclaimed

"They're embarrassing" I admitted, bowing my head

"No they're not, I love them" she informed me "they accentuate a smile"

Smiling at her warmly, she reciprocated. Were we having a moment? It felt like it…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, what're you doing?" I questioned as he took the cup of drink off me

"We need to get you sobered up" he sighed "how did you get so drunk? Come with me"

"Joey" I proclaimed "I'm meant to be having fun. Get off me"

"I promised your Dad I'd look after you. If I take you home in this state he'll have my head on a platter" he replied, running some water into a glass "here, drink this"

"Nope" I sighed, pushing the glass away from me as I sat down at the table

"Lauren, please, babe" he begged

Glancing up at him, I hadn't realised how close he'd been standing to me. Sighing, I took a sip of the water… "There, that better?"

"Much. Just keep drinking it and I'll make you a coffee" he informed me, moving away from me

Joey Cross cared about someone other than himself? Who knew?

"So last night I get to your house to work on our Drama project and your Mum tells me you're at a party with Joey Cross. Wanna explain how that one happened?" Poppy questioned as she joined me at our form room table the next morning

"Can we not have such intense conversations first thing please?" I inquired

"Are you hungover?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I've just got a headache. And yes, I did go to a party with Joey Cross and yes I did have a good time. I saw a different side to him, one I didn't think he had" I informed her

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"I had a bit too much to drink and he looked after me, sobered me up before walking me home" I replied "it was like there was a whole new side to him that had just grown for that moment"

"Lauren…" she sighed, running her hands over her face

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"Please tell me you're not falling for this guy?" she begged

"What?" I inquired, speaking louder than normal, attracting some attention "no, of course I'm not"

"Are you sure? It certainly sounds like you are" she questioned

"Poppy, I promise you, I'm not falling for Joey Cross" I assured her

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Joey's voice asked, startling us both

Turning around, he and someone I didn't know were sat behind Poppy and I... "What're you doing in here?"

"Our form tutor's sick so we're pairing up for this and first period" he informed me "what were you talking about me for anyway?"

"Poppy was annoyed that I went out with you because I forgot about our Drama project" I explained "she's forgiven me now though, haven't you, Poppy?"

Poppy nodded her head and turned back to the front of the room. Smiling at Joey, I did the same, not missing Poppy's glance at me…

LAUREN'S OUTFIT:

shop/new-in/clothing/agenda-black-embellished-coll ar-lace-back-playsuit-_290765101


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4:

LAUREN'S POV:

"Why is it you and I keep crossing paths?" Joey's voice asked as I waited in the local shop queue to buy myself a drink

"I think you're stalking me" I informed him, smirking as I handed the lady behind the counter my money "you seem to be everywhere I go at the minute"

"Wanna make sure you don't get yourself into any more trouble like the other night" he replied

"Just so you know, that wasn't like me at all" I admitted "I was just having a hard time, that's all"

"Wanna talk about it?" he questioned as we made our way out of the shop

"Just arguments with Mum and Dad about what's gonna happen after I finish here" I informed him "they don't think I should go to art college, I'm determined to, you know the drill"

"Not really but I get the gist" he replied "everything will work out, Lauren, don't worry"

"Thanks, Joey" I sighed, smiling at him warmly "hadn't you better be going?"

He glanced over to where I was motioning to, Tyler, Anthony and some of his other mates waiting for him by the school gates. Turning back to me, he nodded, squeezing my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile… "I'll see you around, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at him as he walked away…

JOEY'S POV:

"So, come on, spill. Why did you bring your bet to the party last night?" Tyler asked as I made my way over to him

"Will you keep it down please?" I hissed in reply "and the reason I brought her is because I thought she could do with having some fun, letting her hair down a bit. That okay with you?"

"That's fine, as long as the bet's still on and you're not going soft on us?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned

"Jay said he saw you and her in the kitchen when she was drunk and you were looking after her. Care to explain?" he asked

"Not really. I made a promise to her Dad that I'd look after her and you know me, Tyler, I make good on all my promises" I replied "done with the questioning now? Good"

LAUREN'S POV:

I was sat at mine and Poppy's usual table, drawing away when she came and sat down next to me, sighing heavily…

"What's the matter, Pops?" I questioned, looking up from my sketchpad

"Fatboy" she admitted, sighing heavily again "just when I think he's interested in me"

"What did he do this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I was waiting in the queue at the shop and he saw me and completely avoided me, just because he was with his friends" she informed me "why would he do that, Lo?"

"Because he's a "popular" kid and that's the way he works. Just like someone else I could mention" I replied, sighing heavily myself as Joey walked past with Tyler and Anthony in tow

"How about tonight, you and me have a girly night?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "it's been ages since we've done anything together"

"Yeah, I'd like that" I admitted, smiling widely at her "you're on"

I made my way home later that afternoon, last period having been cancelled. Walking inside, I heard Mum and Dad rowing, and then I heard my name being mentioned, both of them stopping immediately as I walked into the room…

"Don't stop on my account, seeing as though you were talking about me" I proclaimed

"Your Dad's warming to the idea of you going to art college" Mum informed me "but I've told him you're not going, end of story"

"You are?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Dad, him nodding in reply "and don't you think it's something we should sit down and discuss, Mum?"

"Why? It's not a vocation, Lauren. You can't have a career out of going there" she sighed

"Can't I? So if I go I won't have any prospects afterwards, is that what you're saying?" I asked

"Quite frankly, yes" she informed me "Lauren, darling, I don't want to crush your dreams but art college, it isn't happening"

"Tan, at least look through the prospectus, babe" Dad sighed, smiling warmly at me

"Please, Mum" I begged, handing her the brochure from the side

"If I look through it and still don't agree can we drop this whole thing?" she questioned

I glanced at Dad and he smiled sympathetically. Turning back to her, I nodded my head, signalling yes…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, why're you out here all by yourself?" I asked as I walked home through the park from football training that evening

"Giving my Mum some space" she informed me "she's looking through my art college prospectus"

"Are you nervous about the outcome?" I questioned, sitting down on the swing next to her

"Yeah, I'm petrified" she admitted "it's what I've always wanted. If she still doesn't look the idea when she's finished looking, that's it, the dream's over"

"Could you not convince her to go and look around on an open day?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"You've obviously never met my Mum" she chuckled "once she's made her mind up about something, there's pretty much no budging her"

"Well how about you and I do something to take your mind off it?" I inquired

"Such as?" she asked

"I don't know. Go for a burger or something?" I questioned

"You're not gonna mention me going to the prom with you, are you?" she inquired

"Promise" I assured her

Nodding her head, signalling yes, we both stood up and I smiled at her warmly, her reciprocating and suddenly, I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Guilt?


	5. Chapter 5

**So we're at the halfway mark, is Joey any closer to getting Lauren to agree to go to the prom with him?**

Day 5:

"So why did you suggest we go for a burger then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Joey who sat opposite me in the booth

"I thought you could do with some cheering up, and seeing as though burgers here are the best in the world, this is the perfect place" he replied

"So you're not gonna pester me about going to prom with you?" I inquired

"What would you say if I did?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

I took a sip of my drink and pursed my lips together, swallowing a lump in my throat…

"No" I informed him finally, a smirk arising on his face "why're you smirking?"

"You hesitated, I'm wearing you down, Lauren Branning" he chuckled

"I thought we weren't going to talk about prom?" I questioned

JOEY'S POV:

"_I thought we weren't going to talk about prom?"_

I watched Lauren's face, a unreadable expression on her beautiful features. Did I just say beautiful? What I mean was, oh who cares? She is beautiful…

"Joey, earth to Joey" she proclaimed, snapping me out of my trance

"Sorry, what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "are you okay?"

"I just don't want to go to prom, that's all" she admitted "getting into a too expensive dress, being all made up, everyone acting differently to how they act every other day, it's all a load of rubbish"

I sighed and smiled at her sympathetically… "We won't talk about it then"

"Thank you" she replied, smiling at me weakly as our food arrived

The next day at lunch…

"You're at the halfway mark now, Cross. Are you going soft?" Tyler inquired

"Why do you say that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because normally you'd be bragging by now and you're not. Is Branning too hard to snag?" he asked "maybe I should try instead?"

"Don't you dare" I proclaimed, glaring at him

"Someone's touchy. What's the matter, Cross?" he questioned

"Just leave it" I sighed "by the end of the week, Lauren will be my date to prom"

"She better be" he replied

Sighing heavily, I grabbed my bag and walked off. What was I gonna do?

LAUREN'S POV:

"Pops, what would you say if I told you I'd been asked to the prom by someone?" I asked nervously, biting down on my bottom lip softly as I waited for my best friend's response

"I'd say who's asked you, and say yes you should go with them" she proclaimed

"Really? Even if you really, really dislike the person who's asked me?" I inquired

"I'd still say go for it, if you really wanna go with said person?" she questioned

"I think I do" I sighed "but I'm not too sure"

"What do you mean, darling?" she inquired

"If I tell you who's asked me do you promise not to freak out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I swallowed the lump forming in my throat… "It's Joey. Joey's asked me to prom, Pops"

"Joey? As in Joey Cross, Joey?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, trying to read her facial expression as she digested the information…

"You like him, don't you?" she asked after a couple of minutes silence

"Define like" I replied, biting down on my bottom lip softly

"Oh God, you do" she proclaimed "Lauren, why do you always fall for the bad guys?"

"He's not a bad guy, though, Pops" I assured her "he's kind, sweet and caring. I've seen it"

"Then why doesn't he let anyone else?" she questioned

"I don't know. He has a reputation to uphold I guess" I sighed

"A reputation that you're not part of. Lauren, he uses girls. If you go to prom with him, you know what'll happen" she replied

"You know what, out of everyone, I thought you'd support me and wouldn't judge but you're just like everyone else. Thanks very much, Poppy" I proclaimed, standing up and hurrying off

JOEY'S POV:

"Why is it just recently I always find you crying?" I asked Lauren as I found her at the bike sheds where my bike was locked up, curled up in the corner

"Because life's shit, that's why" she sighed

Smiling at her sympathetically as she looked up at me, I made my way over to her, sitting down next to her… "Wanna talk about it?"

"Seeing as though you're the reason I'm crying at the minute, no thanks" she admitted

"Why am I the reason you're crying?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"Poppy and I had a row about you. I told her you'd asked me to prom, she basically said I was an idiot for even considering accepting your invitation" she replied, sighing heavily

Pushing past my, I think, happiness at the fact Lauren had considered saying yes to me taking her to the prom, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, her head falling to rest in the crook of my neck… "You're not an idiot. Far from it. You're intelligent, beautiful, funny, sarcastic and feisty"

"See, this is what I said to her" she proclaimed "why can't you be like this all the time?"

"Like what?" I questioned

"Kind, a decent human being who doesn't objectify women" she replied

"You wanna know a secret?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she looked up at me

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she began to wipe at her eyes, my thumbs coming up as if they'd somehow detached from my body, wiping away the tears on her face…

"Your secret, Joey" Lauren stated, breaking the comfortable silence we'd fallen into

"Oh yeah" I replied, clearing my throat "the way I am with the others, that's not me"

"Really? Then why do you act like it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because they're my friends, Lauren, and I don't wanna lose them" I admitted

"But wouldn't they like you just the same if you acted like your normal self?" she inquired

I scoffed and rolled my eyes… "You obviously don't know them very well then"

"No I don't, and I don't really want to" she informed me "Joey, be who you wanna be, not who they want you to be"

Once again we lapsed into a comfortable silence and I couldn't believe how natural being with Lauren like this felt. The moment was broken however, when the school bell rang, Lauren jumping up immediately, wiping her school uniform down…

"I better go. Thanks, Joey, and remember what I said, yeah?" she asked

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I watched her walk away...

This definitely wasn't a bet anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6:

"Lauren Branning, will you hurry your bum down these stairs please?" Mum shouted to me as I sat doodling in my sketchpad "we've not got all day"

She was making me go with her to get the final bits for my prom. She knew I wasn't interested yet I still had to go. Last night I'd dreamt of tearing the dress that hung on my wardrobe to shreds but then when I'd woken up this morning those feelings had disappeared. Why? I don't know…

"She's not going to give up, Lauren" my younger sister, Abi sighed

"This is your sort of thing. Why can't it be your prom instead of mine?" I inquired

"Lauren, you've got 4 more days to endure, just go with it" she proclaimed "and put Mum out of her misery before she comes up here and drags you down the stairs herself"

Smiling at her weakly, I shut my sketchpad, grabbing my handbag from the back of my chair before leaving the room, smiling at Mum as she waited at the bottom of the stairs…

"And what took you so long?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I reached her

"I had my earphones in, sorry" I replied, smiling at her apologetically

"You and those bloody earphones" she sighed "let's go. We're gonna be late"

First stop was a jeweller's. Yawn!

"Will you get off that thing please, Lauren? This is important" Mum sighed

"It's Poppy, she keeps trying to apologise to me" I informed her

"Well you're adamant you don't want to accept her apology so ignore her" she replied "and put your phone away. It's rude"

Sighing heavily, I put my phone into my handbag as Mum said and watched as she perused various displays of jewellery, trying to find the perfect pieces to go with my dress…

"See, you look stunning! Anyone who has you on their arm would be proud as punch" she sighed, placing her hand over her heart

"Can you stop with the soppiness please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm sorry, darling. You just look so beautiful and grown up" she admitted

"I swear to God, if you start crying, I'm outta here" I informed her

"My beautiful baby girl. You look so gorgeous. Quick, let me take a picture to send to your Dad" she proclaimed

Smiling for the camera as she'd asked, she snapped a picture of me, sending it to Dad before taking the jewellery I was currently wearing off of me, continuing to pick other various pieces…

"So…" Mum spoke a little while later

"So what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"What's this argument with Poppy all about then?" she questioned

"Nothing important" I informed her

"Lauren, you and Poppy have been best friends since you were 5 years old and never in your lives have you fallen out. Is it over a boy?" she asked

"Why does everything revert back to boys with you?" I questioned

"I was just asking, darling" she replied

"Well don't" I proclaimed "I'm going"

"Lauren, you can't just go" she sighed

"Watch me. I'll be in the caf" I stated, picking up my handbag and hurrying out of the shop

Ordering a coffee from Marie, I handed her my money and made my way to a table in the corner, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone whilst I calmed myself down. A little while later, someone joins me at the table. At first I think it's Mum, but as I look up I realise it's someone completely different, Joey…

"Are you stalking me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Do you want me to stalk you?" he asked

"No" I replied, although even I could hear the slight hint of fraudulence in my tone. I had secretly started to enjoy it, despite my better judgement. "You can sit down, by the way" motioning to where he was sitting. "Thanks for just assuming I wasn't with anyone"

"I didn't assume that" he informed me "I just figured that you'd prefer my company to any other alternative. Especially seeing as though you _love _my dimples so much…"

"Cute" I replied, unable to keep the bush creeping onto my face. Why did I have to mention his dimples at the party?

"So why're you sitting in a back-street café all alone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's not back-street, it's my local. And I'm waiting for my Mum to finish my prom shopping" I informed him

"How come you're not with her? It's your prom after all" he replied

"She's doing my head in, that's why" I admitted, sighing heavily "going on about the fact that Poppy and I are going together and I haven't got a date"

"So I'm guessing you and Poppy have made up then?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you say that?" I asked, taking a sip of the coffee from the mug sat in my hands

"Because you said you're going together" he replied "have you not?"

"No we haven't, not until she apologises to me" I informed him "it's just like nothing I ever do makes my Mum happy. I thought she'd be happy that I was going full-stop because I was adamant when the subject first came up that I wasn't. I just can't please her"

"I'm sure that's not true, Lauren. But if you want to please her, how about you go with me?" he suggested

"Joey, we're not talking about this" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

JOEY'S POV:

"_Joey, we're not talking about this"_

Taking a sip of my coffee, I watched her for another moment or two. Maybe I should just forget about it all? Let her go to the prom with who she wanted, forget about the bet and wanting her to go with me…

"The final thing I'll say on the matter, the offer still stands if you change your mind" I informed her, taking her hand in mine

"Lauren, what's all this?" a blonde woman asked as she walked over to our table

"Joey, meet my Mum, Tanya, Mum, this is Joey, he's" Lauren began to introduce us, hesitating slightly "he's someone from school"

"Just someone?" she questioned, smiling at Lauren knowingly "nice to meet you, Joey"

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Branning" I informed her "here, have my seat, I was just about to leave"

"You were?" Lauren inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I stood up

"Yeah" I replied "things to do, people to see"

"I didn't mean to interrupt. Here's me thinking that Lauren spends all her time cooped up in her room focusing on her art had sent her funny" Tanya chuckled

"I should be the one who's going. I'll see you at school, Joey" Lauren admitted, grabbing her handbag and hurrying out of the caf, leaving Tanya and I both dumbfounded

"I should go after her, it was nice to meet you, Joey" Tanya informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I watched her as she walked out of the caf after Lauren. Sitting back down, I fell into a trance. Why had I been the one to suddenly back out of the bet and run after her to make sure she was okay?


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7:

"I'm so happy we're friends again, Lauren" Poppy proclaimed as we walked into school that morning

"Yeah, me too" I replied, my eyes scanning around as we walked. I needed to avoid Joey…

"What's going on with you? You've been on edge since we left yours" she asked

"Let's just say, Mum embarrassed me yesterday" I admitted "and Joey was there and yeah. That's all that needs to be said"

"So you're avoiding him?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Trying to, yeah" I informed her

"Then you better run. He's just come in the gates" she stated

"I'll see you at lunch" I replied, hurrying off towards the art room

From 9am till 12pm/lunchtime were my art sessions and for those 3 hours, I didn't move. When the buzzer rang for dinner I reluctantly packed my things up and made my way to the canteen. Locating Poppy in a corner, I sat down at the table, dumping my stuff next to me…

"Hi, sunshine" she chuckled "still avoiding Joey?"

"Yeah" I informed her "Pops, I'm sick to death of all this prom shit"

"Me too, babe. But it'll be over soon. We've just got a couple more days to endure" she replied

"I don't think I can endure even that" I admitted "would you hate me if I said I was considering not going at all?"

"No, I'd understand" she replied, rubbing my arm up and down "but I think you'd regret it if you decided not to. Prom is a memory you'll treasure forever"

"You've changed your tune about it all?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Mum and me discussed it last night after we talked through our argument" she informed me "whatever you decide, I know you'll have gone with your heart"

_My heart was saying yes to me going with Joey. Stupid heart…_

JOEY'S POV:

"Joseph, Joseph, Joseph, you do know there are plenty of other guys willing to take on the challenge of securing Lauren as their date to prom, don't you?" Tyler asked me as we sat on the grass outside

"Well she's coming with me" I informed him

"Since when?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yesterday" I replied

"Good man" he proclaimed, ruffling my hair "right, who's up for a game of football?"

_What was going on with me lately? I didn't want anyone else taking Lauren to prom. I wanted to be the one in control of the situation. At least that way I could protect her, yet I still didn't want to call the bet off…_

Later on that afternoon in the art room, I tracked down Lauren and made my way into the room…

"I swear to God, if you've come to talk to me about the bloody prom again I will not be held responsible for my actions" she proclaimed, the soft smile that lit up her face yesterday a thing of the past. It caught me off guard when she looked up at me again and tears were in her eyes, even though her words had been harsh. I had the strangest to hug her, try my best to calm her down…

"Listen" I sighed, grabbing her hand as she stood up to walk away, a shock coursing through my fingers as they entwined with hers "I just wanted to tell you that I'll stop hassling you about prom. It doesn't matter. I won't make you do something you don't want to"

_I actually meant all of this. What?_

LAUREN'S POV:

As Joey spoke, I felt obligated to explain myself. It wasn't that I didn't want to go with him, I just didn't know what I wanted, not really. Or why I wanted things I think I did…

"How about I walk you home, yeah?" he suggested, shocking me a little

"What? No. I'll be fine, thanks" I assured him, smiling warmly as I started to pack away

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Lauren. You need help carrying this stuff, and what sort of a gentleman would I be if I didn't help, eh?" he questioned

"Okay, fine" I sighed "thank you. Could you carry the board and the big folder against that wall please?"

Nodding his head, he picked up the folder and the board with ease, something which I would've never managed to do. Letting me out of the door first, we left the art room, making our way out of the nearest exit, beginning the 15 minute walk home…

"As much as I'm loving this silence, maybe we should talk?" I suggested

"Talk about what?" he questioned, turning his head to me

"How about 20 questions? There's a lot about you that intrigues me, Joey Cross" I admitted

"Oh really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Nodding my head, signalling yes… "So what's your favourite thing to do besides play football?"

"You really wanna know?" he asked

"I really wanna know" I informed him

"Most guys would say playing on their X-box or being at the gym. Not me" he began "my Mum and sister are the two most important people in my life"

"Really?" I questioned

"Really" he mirrored "my turn?"

Nodding my head, I signalled yes again…

"Have you and Poppy made up yet?" he asked

"Yes we have. I decided last night life's too short" I informed him "why are your sister and Mum so important to you?"

"My Dad left when I was 7 years old. Since then it's just been the three of us" he replied

"I'm sorry, Joey" I sighed, smiling at him apologetically

A few more questions later it was my turn… "So how would Joey Cross behave on prom night?"

_What? Where did that question come from?_

"I thought you didn't want to talk about prom?" he inquired, his eyes twinkling as he smirked at me

"I don't" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously. Why did I get the feeling I looked like a deer caught in the headlights?

Joey laughed loudly as we continued to walk… "You'll have to be more specific, babe"

My heart fluttered. He'd just called me babe. As I recovered, I realised we were outside my door. Dropping my bags onto the floor, I fumbled around in my bag for my keys. Locating them, I put it into the lock and turned to Joey, his gaze on me, watching me intensely, the atmosphere so much thicker than before…

"Why did you ask me to prom, Joey?" I asked, finally finding my voice

"Because I wanted to go with you" he replied

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I could feel myself beginning to get caught up in the moment yet couldn't stop myself. Leaning forwards, I moved towards him, my lips only inches from his…

JOEY'S POV:

This was what I wanted, I knew it was, but I couldn't do it. Not until Lauren knew the truth. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I stepped away…

"But you don't want to go, do you? So it doesn't really matter, does it?" I questioned

Lauren pushed my hands off her shoulders yet continued to stare at me… "I should get inside"

"I'm sorry, Lauren" I sighed

"Don't be. You're right. I don't wanna go" she replied "bye, Joey"

"Bye" I mirrored, watching as she struggled her way inside with all her art things

Standing staring at the closed door for a couple of minutes longer, I realised, I didn't wanna go to prom anymore. Not for a bet, anyway…

LAUREN'S POV:

Shutting the door behind me, I exhaled deeply as I dropped all my things to the floor. I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the door, wondering why all I could think about was the fact I had almost kissed Joey Cross...and how disappointed I was that it hadn't happened.

Unbidden, Poppy's words from before rang clear in my head. She wanted me to go with my heart. And judging from the way my heart was still thumping from a kiss that didn't even happen, it was pretty clear what my heart wanted.

I wanted to go to prom, and not with Poppy…


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8:

"Joey, love, what's the matter?" Mum asked, placing her hand on my shoulder comfortingly

"Nothing, Mum" I sighed, shrugging her hand from my shoulder as I moved my breakfast around the bowl

"There's no need to be like that" she informed me "whatever's going on with you, sort it out soon"

"Yeah, because things are just that simple, aren't they?" I proclaimed, storming out of the room and out of the house

Arriving at school twenty minutes later, I made my way straight to the library, thankful today was a study day and I could bury myself in a book and forget about everything for a while. Man I couldn't wait for this prom debacle to be over, then it could hopefully just be me and Lauren, no secrets, no lies and most importantly of all, no bet…

LAUREN'S POV:

The end of the day came sooner than I'd liked, and I knew I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to go and find Joey and apologise to him about my actions the night before. I said my goodbyes to Poppy, making an excuse about needing to do something on the school computer, assuring her that she didn't have to accompany and wait for me, I made my way from the classroom and down the corridor in search of Joey…

Eventually I found him, in the sports hall of all places. I should've known, really. This is where he spent most of his time. Standing in the doorway for a moment or two, I just watched him. Last night I'd played the situation over and over in my mind and had got myself so worked up to the point I felt physically sick. It was now or never…

"Are you lost?" he asked, smiling at me, although it didn't reach his eyes

"In more ways than one" I admitted, stepping further into the sports hall, eventually finding myself sitting next to him, our arms barely touching "I came to apologise"

"What for?" he questioned, a frown marring his handsome features

"Yesterday" I explained, biting my lip as I hesitated over what I was saying. I thought I saw Joey's eyes darken but that was probably just yet another thing I was imaginging

"What about it?" he questioned

"Getting carried away and almost kissing you" I replied my words coming out in a rush "I shouldn't have done it"

"Do you regret it?" he asked me after a minute of silence

For a moment I almost said no, but some self-preserving part of my brain stopped me and instead I returned his question back to him.

"Do you?" I questioned

"The only thing I regret, Lauren, is stopping it from happening" he informed me

I stayed silent for a moment, not being able to look anywhere but his eyes. They'd darkened, I definitely wasn't imagining it…

"Why did you stop me then?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"I wanted to be sure it was what you wanted" he explained

"Joey" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"How could you think I wasn't sure?" I asked

"Is it what you want?" he questioned

My eyes locked with his again and I nodded, smiling weakly at him…

"I need to hear you say it, Lauren" he informed me

"Yes" I breathed, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding

Shuffling further towards me, Joey's hand ran up my arm, leaving goosebumps on my skin as his hand moved up to my face, caressing my cheek and after what felt like hours, days even, his lips touched mine in the briefest of kisses…

"We never did finish our twenty questions game" I informed him as we pulled away

"Not normally the reaction I get when I kiss someone" he chuckled

"It, that, was amazing" I admitted "but it was your go. And I have a suggestion for what you should ask me"

"You do? Let's hear it then" he replied

"Ask me to go to the prom with you, Joey" I informed him


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9:

LAUREN'S POV:

Prom was today, tonight to be precise. I was nervous and scared, yet excited and eager. I couldn't wait to get into my dress and be all made up because Joey and I had turned a corner. Sitting on my bed, doodling away yet again, I felt myself fall into a trance as I recalled last night's events…

_Stepping into the sports hall, my legs felt like weights attached to my body as I dragged myself over to Joey…_

"_Are you lost?" he asked, a smile on his face, yet it didn't quite reach his eyes_

"_In more ways than one" I admitted, sitting down next to him "I came to apologise"_

"_What for?" he questioned, a frown marring his handsome features_

"_Yesterday" I explained, biting my lip as I hesitated over what I was saying. I could've sworn his eyes darkened but that was probably yet another thing I was imagining…_

"_What about it?" he questioned_

"_Getting carried away and almost kissing you" I replied, my words coming out in a rush "I shouldn't have done it"_

"_Do you regret it?" he asked me after a minute of silence_

_For a moment I almost said no, but some self-preserving part of my brain stopped me and instead I returned his question back to him…_

"_Do you?" I questioned_

"_The only thing I regret, Lauren, is stopping it from happening" he informed me_

_I stayed silent for a moment, not being able to look anywhere but his eyes. They'd darkened, I definitely wasn't imagining it…_

"_Why did you stop me then?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously_

"_I wanted to be sure it was what you wanted" he explained _

"_Joey" I sighed, running a hand through my hair_

"_What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion_

"_How could you think I wasn't sure?" I asked_

"_Is it what you want?" he questioned_

_My eyes locked with his again and I nodded, smiling weakly at him…_

"_I need to hear you say it, Lauren" he informed me_

"_Yes" I breathed, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding_

_Shuffling further towards me, Joey's hand ran up my arm, leaving goosebumps on my skin as his hand moved up to my face, caressing my cheek and after what felt like hours, days even, his lips touched mine in the briefest of kisses…_

"_We never did finish our twenty questions game" I informed him as we pulled away_

"_Not normally the reaction I get when I kiss someone" he chuckled _

"_It, that, was amazing" I admitted "but it was your go. And I have a suggestion for what you should ask me"_

"_You do? Let's hear it then" he replied_

"_Ask me to go to the prom with you, Joey" I informed him_

"Lauren, I've been shouting you for the past ten minutes" Mum proclaimed "it's time to start getting organised, darling"

"Sorry, Mum" I sighed, smiling at her apologetically

"It's okay, love. What's on your mind?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tonight and how good it's gonna be" I admitted, smiling at her widely

"Well whoever's convinced you to go, I can't thank them enough" she replied

"It's Joey, Mum" I informed her, pursing my lips together

"Joey, as in the boy you were with at the caf?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He asked me last night. Well, he's been asking me for a while. But I kept saying no. That's what Poppy and I argued about"

"As long as you two are friends again and you and Joey both go and have a good night, that's all that matters" she replied "shall we get you looking even more beautiful than you are now then?"

"Mum" I sighed, bowing my head in embarrassment

"What?! You are, you're my beautiful baby girl. So, shall we?" she inquired

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I laughed loudly as she dragged me out of my room and down the landing to hers and Dad's room, sitting me in front of her mirror, covering it with two scarves before starting her work. An hour later…

"You ready to see how you look?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Biting down on my bottom lip nervously, Mum pulled the scarves away and I gasped as I came into view… "I look, wow. Thank you, Mum"

"You like it, darling?" she asked

"I love it, thank you" I sighed

"You're welcome. Now don't start crying" she begged "because I'll start and we'll have to redo your mascara"

Turning to face her, I stood up and hugged her tightly… "What's next?"

"Are you ready to get into your dress?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and smiled at her…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived at number 5, corsage in hand. Mum knew me too well. She'd known from the start it had been about a girl and why I'd been the way I had been. Ringing the doorbell, I straightened my tie and cleared my throat, Max opening the door, ushering me inside…

"Alright, Joey?" he greeted me, shaking my hand "nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too" I mirrored "is Lauren nearly ready? We're running late"

"Max, have you got the camera ready?" Tanya's voice asked from the top of the stairs

"Looks like it" Max replied

I watched as Max picked up the camera from the table in the hallway and then his focus went to the top of the stairs, Lauren appearing a moment later. Watching her as she walked down the stairs to me, I was in a trance. How could I never have seen how beautiful she was before now?

"Hi" she greeted me, reaching the bottom of the stairs

"Hi" I mirrored "you look amazing"

"Thank you" she replied, smiling coyly at me "is that for me?"

"Yes, sorry" I proclaimed, opening the box the corsage was in "do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Joey, thank you" she sighed "can you put it on please?"

Nodding my head, I took the corsage from the box, handing it to Tanya before placing it onto Lauren's wrist gently…

"Okay, time for a couple of pictures before you go" Tanya informed us both "smile, guys"

Wrapping my arm around Lauren's waist, we both smiled for the camera, Tanya snapping away…

"Ready?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Ready" she mirrored, a smile on her face as I entwined my hand with hers

LAUREN'S DRESS:

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_58607+2213165746_-1

LAUREN'S CORSAGE

. ?product_id=2598962;&search=1


	10. Chapter 10

**I think it's fair to say that both disarranging and I are really sad that this story's ending. But we just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read, give us feedback on Twitter and review on both Tumblr and here. Much love to you all. Let's get on with the final day, shall we?**

Day 10:

In the last few days, I'd seen a different side to Joey Cross. He was charming, lovely and a complete and utter gentleman. Around me. Around his friends, he was still the cocky jerk who I loathed and I couldn't understand why he wouldn't change his ways and be who he wanted to be. With me though, he was different. It showed he had that side, and it just needed to be brought out…

Prom was beautiful. The theme was love, typically. There were inflatable hearts everywhere, red and pink balloons, even love themed food. Who did all of this stuff? It was crazy…

"Joey, Lauren, smile" the photographer, aka, Mr. Matthews, our Science teacher proclaimed

Wrapping his arm around my waist, the skin tingling, even through the material of my dress, just like it had when we'd been at my house and outside during arrivals, Joey pulled me into him as we posed underneath an arch of heart shaped balloons…

JOEY'S POV:

"Can you just disappear please, Tyler?" I sighed as he made his way over to the table Lauren and I had been occupying at the prom for the last twenty minutes. He and the rest of the gang had been shooting glances our way for the last half an hour and it was really starting to grind my gears…

"Why? You're my friend, aren't you? And she's finally let you off the lead" he chuckled, inclining his head over to Lauren who was at the bar, waiting to be served for another round of drinks

"Shut up" I proclaimed, downing the last of my drink, wishing it was alcohol

"Who's rattled your cage, Joey boy?" he questioned, laughing as he ruffled my hair

"I just want this night to be over and done with, that's all" I informed him, sighing heavily

"Why? You get laid at the end of it, and by a hottie too. Who knew the ugly duckling could turn into a beautiful swan overnight?" he asked. I felt my blood boil; it was the fact that people like him were here that I wanted to leave…

"She's always been beautiful, we've just never seen it" I replied through clenched teeth, immediately cursing myself as I spoke, seeing Tyler's eyes widen. I had definitely revealed too much…

"What did you just say? Did you just call your bet beautiful? My God" he sighed

LAUREN'S POV:

"_What did you just say? Did you just call your bet beautiful?"_

"Do you think you could repeat that please?" I asked, speaking to Tyler but looking at Joey. My voice sounded all wrong, strangled. Joey spun around to face me, his face paling as his gaze met mine. I felt my panic turn up a notch, or ten…

"What? Didn't you know?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue as my eyes snapped briefly to his

"What is he on about?" I inquired quietly, turning back to Joey who continued to simply stare at me, his eyes imploring. "You have five seconds to explain before I'm out of here" I warned, embarrassed to feel tears building at the backs of my eyes…

"I'm sorry" he whispered after a prolonged moment, his voice cracking on the second word, his eyes pleading…

I closed my eyes against the onslaught of emotion piercing through me. How could he have done this? How could I have let him? How could I be surprised? This should have been exactly what I expected. He was _Joey Cross. _And I was nobody… to him, anyway. Nothing more than a stupid bet. Inhaling shakily, I finally looked up at him, taking a sharp step back as he reached for me, my name falling from his lips again…

"Have a nice life, Joey" I proclaimed, unable to keep the hurt out of my voice as I did so, before grabbing my handbag and hurrying out of the hall as I started to lose the battle against the tears

"Lauren, Lauren, babe, what's the matter? What's happened?" Poppy asked as I fell to the cold ground in tears

"Joe, Joey, it's Joey. He was using me, Poppy" I sobbed "I was a bet between him and his friends"

"Oh, Lauren" she sighed, pulling me into her as my sobs became more erratic

JOEY'S POV:

"Could you have made that sound any worse?" I asked, turning back to Tyler as I watched Lauren hurry out of the hall, Poppy in tow

"You know I'm not one to mince words, mate" he replied "go after her if you're so bothered"

"No, because right now she hates me, all thanks to you" I sighed

"You were the one who agreed to it. Anthony and I just suggested it" he informed me "and why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because I've fallen for her" I proclaimed, the whole room turning to where the row was coming from as the music went dead

"Mate" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"And now I've lost her, so thanks very much" I replied

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please be seated, the prom King and Queen of 2013 will be announced very shortly" Mrs. Collins, our headmistress announced

I'd been voted prom King, and Lauren had been voted prom Queen, Poppy coming up on stage to accept her crown on her behalf…

"Poppy, can you let me explain, please?" I begged as she made her way off stage

"Explain what, Joey? How you've used my best friend and made her feel like dirt?" she asked

"I've fallen for her, Poppy" I admitted "you heard me say it to everyone. I don't care who knows. I've fallen for her. Do you know where she's gone?"

"I swear to God if you hurt her again, I'll hurt you, got that?" she questioned, handing me Lauren's crown

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I made my way out of the hall…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, babe, is that you? You're early" Dad questioned as he walked out of the living room

"Can you just give me a hug please, Dad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I kicked my shoes off

"Course I can" he replied "come here"

Smiling at him weakly, I walked into his open embrace, the tears starting to fall again as he hugged me tightly…

"Lauren, you're worrying me now. What's happened?" he asked, pulling away from me

"Is Mum home?" I inquired

"No, she's out with Denise" he informed me "you can talk to me though, babe"

"I've fallen for Joey, Dad, hard, and tonight I found out he only took me to the prom as a bet between him and his mates. I hate him for what he's done but there's a part of me that wants to listen to him, let him explain" I explained

"You can only do what you feel is right, darling" he replied "that's all the advice I can give you. Why don't you go and get out of this and back into some of your clothes, eh?"

"And you'll make us a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on my face

"I think this situation calls for one" he stated "go on, off you go"

Kissing his cheek, I grabbed my shoes and handbag and hurried upstairs, quickly changing…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, is that you?" Mum asked as I entered the house, shutting the door behind me

"Yeah, it is. Hi" I greeted her as I kicked my shoes off, walking into the living room

"Why're you back so early? Aren't Tyler and Anthony having an after party?" she inquired

"Not really in the partying mood anymore" I admitted, flopping down onto the sofa next to her

"What's happened? she asked

I sighed and began to explain the whole sorry tale, being met by a slap around the head at the end of it…

"Ow" I proclaimed, rubbing my head

"You really love her, don't you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It'd be a whole lot easier if I didn't" I admitted "but yeah, I do"

"More than your model car collection?" she questioned, a smirk on her face

"More than my model car collection" I mirrored, letting a smile creep onto my face

"Then let's go get her, shall we?" she suggested, standing up, holding her hand out to me

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"We're gonna go and get you that girl, Joey Cross" she informed me "come on. If there's one thing girls don't like, it's to be kept waiting. Hurry up"

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'll get it" Dad informed me, pressing a kiss to my forehead as a knock at the door sounded

Sitting up and placing my now cold mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table, thankful there were only dregs left, I listened intently, even though Dad had shut the door behind him. Joey was here…

As I listened to him speak to my Dad, I saw the camera sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up, I switched it on, looking through the pictures from a matter of hours ago, wide smiles adorning mine and Joey's faces…

JOEY'S POV:

"Mr. Branning, please" I begged "just let me see Lauren, let me explain myself"

"Why? So you can wrap her around your little finger again? I don't think so" he proclaimed

"I'm not gonna wrap her around my little finger. I love her" I informed him

"You what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I love her, Mr. Branning. So much. And I want to tell her I do more than anything"

"If you loved her, why did you only take her to the prom because of a bet?" he asked

"Because that's what it started off as, but as I got to know her and spend more time with her, I realised that I had feelings for her. I tried not to because I felt terrible for using her but I couldn't help it. I love her, Mr. Branning. And I just want the chance to try and make things right"

"And how do you intend to do that?" he questioned

"My Mum and I have come up with a plan. Would it be okay to use your back garden?" I inquired

"Go through, I'll distract Lauren" he informed me, opening the door fully so Mum and I could walk inside

LAUREN'S POV:

"Was that Joey I heard?" I asked as Dad walked back into the living room

"Yeah, I sent him packing though. And before you kick off, I know you said you wanted to hear his side of the story, but I think that can wait till tomorrow, can't it? When you've had a night to sleep on things?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You're probably right. I'm gonna go and have a bubble bath and go to bed" I informed him

"You can't" he proclaimed as I stood up, picking up my cup and making my way out of the room

"Why not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"I thought we could maybe watch a scary film together?" he suggested

"You hate scary movies?" I asked, even more confused by the whole situation

"You don't, and I just wanna see you happy, babe" he replied "how about you go and make us another hot chocolate, yeah?"

"Why me?" I inquired

"Because I made the last one. Go on, off you go. I'm parched" he chuckled

I shook my head and made my way into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks in the doorway as I saw Joey standing at the back door…

"I thought my Dad told you to go?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Actually I didn't. Joey's got something to show you" Dad informed me "if you want me, I'll be upstairs, okay?"

Glancing at him and then back to Joey, I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling weakly as Dad stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Shutting the kitchen door behind him, I placed my cup on the side, swallowing a lump in my throat as Joey walked over to me…

"Do I get to explain my side of the story now?" he asked

"Why should I let you?" I inquired

"Because I think as much as you want to hit me right now" he began, a smile appearing on my face as he spoke "deep down, you're an understanding person who has fallen for me just as much as I've fallen for you"

I swallowed another lump in my throat again and shut my eyes, composing myself before re-opening my eyes, nodding my head, signalling yes…

"Come outside" he stated, holding his hand out to me which I took, letting him lead me out of the back door

As we stepped outside, a smile appeared on my face as a few dozen fairy lights came on and on the patio table stood a CD player, and a crown?

"What is all this?" I inquired

"My apology" he informed me "my Mum helped me set all this up. She said lots of things on the way over here, lots of things that made sense now I know how I feel about you. Everything's been so confusing lately, and there's been a million times I've wanted to tell you about what was happening but I just couldn't. I couldn't see your heart break knowing I was the one that broke it. I wanna be the guy you said I should be, the one who isn't ruled by what his friends think of him"

"So you thought you'd make a fool of me at prom, even though you knew how much I didn't wanna go in the first place? And you should be, Joey. Because I like that version of you a whole lot better than the one I saw tonight" I admitted

"No, no, Lauren" he sighed "that was all Tyler. We were arguing and he was asking why I couldn't wait for the night to be over. I couldn't wait for it to be over because I knew as much as you said you were enjoying yourself, you really weren't. But you looked beautiful, Lauren, and I was so proud to have you on my arm. And I wanna be, I really do, but I need you to help me be that person"

"Would you be proud to have me on your arm every day?" I questioned

He nodded at me, signalling yes… "I really am sorry for breaking your heart, Lauren"

"It's mending right now" I admitted, smiling at him coyly "what's the CD player for? And the crown?"

"Seeing as though we didn't do the traditional Prom King/Queen first dance thing, I was hoping you'd join me on the dancefloor?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he held his hand out to me

"I won Prom Queen?" I questioned, shocked

"Yep" he informed me, picking the crown up off the patio table "congratulations, Lauren"

"Thank you. And about that dance, I'd love to" I replied, holding my hand out to him

"So what now?" he inquired as he turned back to me after switching on the music

"I'm off to art college in September" I replied "what about you?"

"Your Mum said yes?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, my head nodding, signalling yes "congratulations"

"Thank you" I sighed, content washing over me

"What about for us?" he inquired

"Who says there's an us?" I asked

"There's not? So we just ignore our feelings then?" he questioned "I don't think I can, Lauren"

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling and crept up onto my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his... "There's an us, Joey"

"So can I do that again then?" he asked

"The kiss? Yes please" I informed him

Reciprocating my smile, Joey's hand lifted from where it had been sat on my waist and tucked some stray hair from the bun my hair was currently tied in, pushing it back behind my ear, my head leaning into his hand as he cupped my cheek, his gaze intense as our eyes stayed locked as time seemed to stop before starting again, his lips touching mine in the briefest yet one of the most passionate kisses I'd ever had…

"I love you" he breathed against my lips

"What did you just say?" I questioned, needing to know if I'd heard him right

He swallowed nervously and pulled away from me, his hand staying locked on my cheek, his thumb brushing just under my eyelid… "I love you, Lauren"

**Perfect? I think so…**


End file.
